


Oh But It’s Cold Outside

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Except Winter’s Crest, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Love Confessions, POV Percival "Percy" de Rolo III, Snowed In, yes i know it’s February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Vex and Percy get snowed in at the Airport the eve of Winter’s Crest on their way to celebrate with the rest of Vox Machina. Also Vax ships it change my mind.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Oh But It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Have another fic! #16 of 50, for anyone counting. I hope y’all are well. I hate mondays. I’m at the part in my VM rewatch where Scanlan leaves and I’m sad again. 
> 
> Basic Trivia for this fic:  
> NTT: Northern Tal’dorei Time  
> WTT: Western Tal’dorei Time  
> WTT is 3 hours behind NTT  
> It’s roughly a three hour flight between Whitestone and Emon.  
> For reference: Whitestone is about the size of Minneapolis, while Emon is about the size of New York City.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ December 24, 11:02pm NTT _

_ Outgoing Flights: _

_ Kymal - DELAYED, 5 HRS _

_ Westrrun- CANCELED _

_ Nicodranas - DELAYED, 2 HRS _

_ Rexxentrum - CANCELED _

_ Draconia - CANCELED _

_ Vasselheim - CANCELED _

_ Emon - DELAYED, 8 HRS _

Percival glared at the flight board. How dare it. It was Winter’s Crest, for Elysium’s sake. Freak snowstorms were not an uncommon occurrence in Whitestone. Percy really should have anticipated it. Grumbling, he wandered back to where Vex’ahlia stood, wrapped in both of their coats and shivering fiercely. Percy’s blue overcoat was a bit too large for her, and hung at a bit of an awkward angle off of her thin frame. Her dark hair hung in trusses around her face, free from its usual braid. The feathers she wore poked out slightly from the hood of her own sweatshirt. Percy did his best to quell the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“So?” She inquired, and he shook his head. 

“Delayed. Eight hours,” Percy sighed. “Looks like we are going to be a bit late. Your brother’s gonna have my head...” 

“No, he won’t, I wanted to see your again hometown. It’s my fault,” Vex burrowed further into his coat. Percy’s blush deepened. “We never got to see your family or family home last time, and you seemed lonely going alone. You know, we joke about you being royalty, I never realized you actually are,”

“Well, I... I suppose. Not really.”

“You are! Your parents are Lord and Lady of Whitestone! You’re a Baron!” Vex elbowed him playfully.

“It’s just a courtesy title. It’s a house and a crypt. Not even that. Remember when Scanlan nearly got in trouble for Arson? And we managed to make it seem like an accident? That house was mine.” Percy explained, letting a hint of amusement through.

“ _No_ ,” Vex’s eyes widened. “He burned your house down?”

“How else do you think I managed to convince the authorities? It’s alright, though, I hated the decor anyway. It’s being rebuilt at the moment. Come on, let’s find a place to camp for the night. I want to get some sleep tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why can’t we stay in the city?” Vex asked as she spread out a stolen blanket and pillow from the flight to Whitestone across the floor.

“We’re broke ass college students. Why do you think?” Percy shrugged, leaning against a nearby pillar.

“And we couldn’t get your mother to come pick us up and spend the night there?”

“Let’s do the math. It’ll take at least twenty minutes to leave the airport. It’ll take mother two hours to get here, and two hours to drive back to Castle Whitestone. It’ll take two hours to drive back, and another forty minutes to get through security. That’s seven hours. We’d only be there an hour,” Percy rambled off the numbers, and Vex deflated slightly.

“And your house?” She asked.

“No heating yet. Not even furnished,” He said with a sigh. “This is basically our only option.” 

“Oh well. You hungry? I found a pretzel stand that’s still open.” She got to her feet. She had shed his coat, but was still wrapped up in her dark blue Animal Conservative hoodie.

“Sure. Can you bring me a coffee, too?” He mused, and Vex nodded, moving off to find the stand. As she walked away, Percy’s phone started buzzing.

>> From Kiki

_ Status report? _

_ Thing starts in a few hours _

I’m not entirely sure we’re going to make it in time.

Freak blizzard swept through, our flight was delayed.

_ How long? _

...

Eight fucking hours.

_ Really???????? _

Yeah.

Can you keep Vax’ildan from murdering me from afar?

_ You r fine, you do realize he ships you and Vex, right?  _

_ He’s protective, but this a chance for his otp to be canon _

I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.

_ lol _

_ Pike and Scanlan will pick you kids up at the airport when you get here _

_ we’ll save some fun for you _

Alright.

See you in a few hours.

Not three seconds passed, and Percy’s phone buzzes yet again.

>> From The Worse Twin 

_ hey de rolo _

_ I hear u r stuck in Whitestone _

_ I wont kill u on one condition _

Do I want to know?

_ First off, why do you have perfect grammar????????? _

_ the condition is you tell vex you love her _

_ vex is BESOTTED with you and she’s getting dramatic about it please spare me _

_ I know you love her _

_ So stop acting like high schoolers and DO SOMETHING _

How much money is riding on this for you?

_ Freddie im hurt by your assumption _

Vax’ildan.

_ ok fine I put down 25 gold you’d make a move by tomorrow at noon _

_ kiki said you’d chicken out _

_ dont let me downnnnn _

_ bye _

“I’m back,” Vex plopped down beside him, nearly making him drop his phone. Her brow furrowed.

“Who’re you texting?” She handed him a pretzel and a coffee. 

“I let Keyleth know we are going to be late and your brother was bugging me about something. He’s not too mad, I don’t think,” Percy closed out of the app before she could see the conversation. 

“Did you ever change my name for him?” Vex pondered.

“No, I rather like it,” He shrugged. “They shut everything down in ten minutes including the lights. I’m going to get a makeshift bed ready.” Percy rolled over to his bag and took stock. He had a crappy neck pillow and his coat, which was draped over Vex’s bed. The shops had closed, and there wasn’t time to get another. Percy pondered asking her about it, but as she prepped her own bed he could see her shivering through the hoodie fabric. He sighed and propped himself up against the pillar again with the neck pillow. They sat in silence a moment, then the lights blinked off, leaving them together in darkness. 

“You know, I’m not quite ready to sleep yet,” Vex said, voice muffled slightly by the various coverings she managed to collect. She even grabbed the crappy blanket and had it draped over her. Percy’s heart fluttered slightly when he realized she had pulled his coat tightly around her, visible through the window from the runway lights. 

“Alright, I’m not too keen on sleeping right now either,” Percy shifted slightly, facing her more. 

There was a beat of silence.

“Alright, I know this is a stupid question, but... have you ever been in love before?” Vex’ahlia asked, extracting herself from the blanket pile a bit. “Not a crush, when your crush gets a bad haircut, you’re over them. I mean when you actually love someone.” 

Percival didn’t really need to think of an answer, but paused anyway. 

“Yes I have.”

“How do you know?”

“I know because their smile is the best thing on all of Exandria. I know because if there is one person I’d spend forty years in hell for, it’s them. I know because they bring out the best of me. I know because I’ve never felt anything like it.” He explained, turning away. He was thankful the darkness disguised his blush. 

“Wow,” The awe in Vex’ahlia’s voice was evident. “I think... darling, I think I’m in love.”

“That’s wonderful, dear!” He exclaimed softly, pointedly ignoring the ache in his chest. “Now you should probably tell them. The longer you keep the secret, the harder it’ll be to say anything,”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Vex teased. 

“Perhaps. I’m trying to make this easier for you, not talk about me. Seriously, do it!” Percy chuckled slightly. He watched a thought begin to take shape on her face before she seemed to come to some sort of decision.

“Tell you what,” Vex said, a mischievous smirk creeping across her face. “I’ll do it if you do it.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, maybe I will.”

“Good.”

“Fine. Should I call them?” Percy inquired.

“Sure. I’ll watch and make sure you do.” Vex fully sat up now, still wrapped in Percy’s coat. 

“Trust me, I will, but I don’t think you should be right next to me when I do it.” He muttered, forcing a casualness into his voice. 

“Why?” Vex’s brow furrowed slightly as he stood and began moving towards a spot just out of earshot.

“You’ll see.” He called over his shoulder and kept going. Logically, Percy knew this was a terrible idea. It was late, and the flight home was going to be awkward as shit. That being said, at least he wouldn’t be lying to her anymore. Once certain she wouldn’t be able to hear him, Percy pulled up Vex’ahlia’s contact, took a breath, and pressed the call button. 

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Then:

“Darling? I think you have the wrong-“

“Vex’ahlia, my dear, I Love You.”

“What?“

“There. I said it. Wonderful. Now, if you don’t mind, we’ll pretend I never said this, and-“

“Percival.” Her voice came from several feet off, and he met her eyes reluctantly. “I think this is a talk we need to have in person.”

“How’d you get here so fast?” Percy tried to deflect, earning a disapproving glance. 

“I followed you. Don’t change the subject.” Vex’s glare softened slightly.

“I just don’t get why I have to do this in person. What’s the difference?” He tried again. She rolled her eyes. 

“It’s because I can’t do this over the phone.” And with that, she snagged his collar, yanked him down to her level, and smashed their mouths together. It was messy and awkward, but Percy was seeing stars. Some of Vex’s vigor died down slightly as if worried about having made a mistake. This spurred him into action, running his fingers through her messy hair and kissing back. In a matter of minutes or hours, they broke apart.

“I love you too, you dumbass,” Vex’ahlia panted, seemingly out of breath. “While this has been great and I’m thrilled I can do that more now, I’m exhausted,”

“Right, yeah,” His brain took a second to form a proper thought. “Can I get you to share that nest of yours?” Vex chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Absolutely. I’m still cold.” 

“ _Still?_ ”

“Still.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, sorry for the delay. United Airships flight 897 to Emon is preparing to board at this time.” The voice on the intercom jolted Percy awake. The lights were on again, and the airport was lively again. Vex’ahlia was asleep still, passed out on his chest. Careful not to wake her, he grabbed snapped a photo.

>> To the Worse Twin

[VexNap.png]

Tell Keyleth she owes you 25 gold.

See you in three hours.

_ I KNEW IT THANK YOU FREDDIE MY SHIP HAS SAILEDDD _

“Vex, flight’s boarding.” Percy shook her gently, and she sat up groggily. 

“Thank gods,” Vex kissed him again and sat up. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Percy grinned. “Let’s.”


End file.
